<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SuperFamily One Shot- Crying by baileyboudreaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232941">SuperFamily One Shot- Crying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux'>baileyboudreaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marvel - Freeform, One-Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Tony’s first time alone with his infant son, Peter, while Steve is at work. Peter won’t stop crying, and Tony doesn’t know what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony, Superfamily - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SuperFamily One Shot- Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched CA: The First Avenger for the millionth time and got in my feels lol<br/>Hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony couldn’t take the crying anymore. He just couldn't. <br/>It wasn’t because he was annoyed or that he couldn’t be bothered with his son's unending screaming, but because he didn’t know how to help him. Peter’s crying broke Tony’s heart into a million pieces. He couldn’t stand knowing that something was wrong with his baby, and that nothing he tried gave the little guy any peace. Tony changed his diaper, gave him a bottle, he even tried the gripe water that was supposed to help with colic and gas, but nothing could stop Peter’s tears from steadily falling down his soft, little cheeks. This was the first time that Steve had left Tony alone with Peter, and of course, OF COURSE, Tony was already failing. Who did he think he was trying to pretend like he could handle this, like he could be a good father to his son? From the moment Steve had walked out of the door, Peter was inconsolable.<br/>“It’s okay, Peter, daddy’s got you, everything is going to be okay,” he continuously sang to the distressed baby, knowing in his head that everything wasn’t going to be okay, not without Steve.<br/>On an impulse, which was normally Tony’s speed, he grabbed Peter’s diaper bag and headed to the elevator to go down to S.H.I.E.L.D. and have Steve work his magic like he always did. He just couldn’t take another minute of Peter’s crying. </p><p>As Tony shuffled through the ocean of people walking through the S.H.I.E.L.D. lobby, Peter was still screaming, and if anything he had gotten louder. The car ride over wasn’t too bad, but the moment Tony had turned off the vehicle and got out to grab the baby, the crying followed in suit. <br/>“Peter, please, it’s going to be okay, you have to stop crying,” the brunette tried again in a hushed voice. Everyone was looking with concern on their faces while Tony practically pushed passed them to get to the elevator to find Steve. This was truly a nightmare. <br/>Tony managed to grab an empty elevator and hurriedly pressed the button to Steve’s office floor, the doors thankfully closing before someone else could catch a ride with them. He didn’t have time to deal with anyone else, he just needed to get to his husband and fast.<br/>The second the doors opened, Tony yelled “Steve!!” as loud as he could and instantly started to feel some relief because in a matter of seconds, Steve was going to be there to help him and get Peter to stop crying. <br/>Before he could get to Steve’s office, Coulson stopped him, “He’s in a board meeting, Tony. You can’t just waltz in here whenever you feel like it. There’s work that has to be done.”<br/>“Hey, Coulson, always good to see you too,” Tony muttered as he patted the agent on the back, juggling his still crying son at his side. “How have you been? Good? That’s great. Love the tie.” <br/>“Tony!” Coulson shouted, like he thought that was actually going to stop him from walking into the conference room to get to his husband. <br/>With one swift push, the brunette slammed open the door and walked all the way over to where an extremely embarrassed and shocked Steve was sitting. Peter, of course, was still screaming like he had been for the past hour. </p><p>“Hi honey,” Tony sighed a deep breath of relief before giving his husband a quick kiss. <br/>Steve took his crying son into his arms and started bouncing him up and down to try to soothe him. <br/>“I’m so sorry everyone, I need to be excused for just a few minutes,” Steve belted over his son’s very loud crying. The three shuffled out of the conference room and into the hallway, Steve steadily carrying his infant son towards his office. <br/>“What happened?” <br/>“I threatened to sell all of his toys if he didn’t listen to me..Nothing happened, Steve! That’s why I brought him here. I don’t know what I’m doing! He’s been crying for the last hour. I’m a terrible father, I can’t believe I ever thought I was going to be able to do this. I’m so sorry, Steve,” Tony rushed out all at once. His breathing was becoming labored, and he could feel his heart trying to jump completely out of his chest. The more that Tony freaked out, the louder Peter’s screams got. Steve brought both his son and his husband into his office, closed the door, and turned off all of the lights. He sat Tony down onto the floor and put their baby into his arms. <br/>“Tony, you’re having a panic attack, you have to breathe. I’m here, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay.” Steve got down on his knees and took Tony’s face into his hands. <br/>The room was spinning. Tony could hear Steve’s voice, but the words didn’t make any sense. The world felt like it was crashing all around him, and there was nothing he could do to get out of it, to protect his baby boy and his husband. It was too much. <br/>“Tony, please, baby, breathe. Take a deep breath and hold it in. You have to snap out of this.” <br/>The brunette took a deep breath, still clutching onto his son, and held it in as long as he could. Steve ran his thick fingers through Tony’s tousled hair, and pressed sweet kisses onto his forehead. Tony could feel himself come out of his panic attack as his heart rate started to steady and his breathing started to slow. Just as Tony was beginning to calm down, so was Peter.<br/>“Steve,” Tony mumbled out, sadly.<br/>“Shh, shh, shh,” Steve whispered to both of his boys while he lovingly stroked Peter’s cheek, wiping away a single tear. “I’m here, I wouldn’t ever let anything happen to you. You’re safe.” <br/>The billionaire looked defeated, like everything bad he had ever thought about himself had become the truth. He was a bad father. How could he ever take care of Peter?<br/>“Listen to me,” Steve said in a hushed tone. “You are an amazing father, and you have to start believing that.”<br/>Tony watched Steve’s endless blue eyes as he spoke. <br/>“Peter was crying because babies can sense when you’re nervous, Tony. He could feel your anxiety, and he was probably just as scared as you.” <br/>“I’m not like you, Steve. You’re incredible. You’re so good with him… I’ll never be that. I’ll never be you.”<br/>“Good,” Steve said with a small smile on his face. “Because you need to be you.”<br/>Peter started to coo and grabbed onto Tony’s shirt playfully like he had always done when they played. A grin formed on Tony’s exhausted face when he looked down at their beautiful baby boy. The brunette leaned his neck down to plant a soft kiss onto Peter’s nose, which made the infant giggle. Just like his husband had said, as long as Tony was mellow, so was the baby. <br/>“The meeting was just about done,” the blonde said as he stroked Peter’s little head. <br/>“I’ll call it an early day, and we can go out for ice cream.”<br/>“As long as I can get 2 scoops of double chocolate,” Tony joked, still staring into Steve’s sweet eyes. God, Tony was so in love with him, it was ridiculous. How lucky was he that he had the perfect little family that loved him so much. Fatherhood wasn’t easy, and it was going to take Tony a long time to start believing that he was a good dad, but it was worth it. Every cry, every giggle, every night with no sleep, every beautiful smile was worth it. <br/>“Of course, honey. You can have as much ice cream as you’d like.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>